1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for heating and/or cooling agricultural related feed additives during their storage and/or delivery process. Even more particularly, the system of this invention provides a method for heating and/or cooling agricultural related feed additives by a hydronic radiant cooling system and a hydronic radiant heating system which cools or heats at least a portion of an animal feed additive fluid delivery line of an animal feed additive fluid delivery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agricultural feed additives such as Direct Fed Microbials (DFM), live bacteria products or other fluid feed additive products, are normally pumped directly to the feed mixing destination such as a feed batching system, mixer or feed truck by means of a delivery hose extending from a Direct Fed Microbial (DFM) or feed additive water based delivery system. In the prior art, the feed additives are simply mixed with, or into, a water carrier stream as a means to both dilute and deliver the feed additive to the desired target feed destination, such as a feed batching system, mixer or feed truck. The prior art methods then use compressed air to clear or void the delivery line or hose of both the water and/or feed additive in order to prevent the delivery line or hose from freezing during temperatures below 32° F. Another common prior art method which is used to keep a water based feed additive delivery system from freezing is the use of electrical heat tape. It is believed that none of the prior art methods or systems are convenient to use with those prior art systems having many drawbacks.